


Time yet

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto died with a smile on her lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hokuto died with a smile on her lips and love shining despite the hole poked into her heart. Unnecessary but still, she had made the sacrifice for her brother, and for him.

Courageous and foolish, to give him a chance; he hadn’t been expecting it – even from her.

Her last startling words still resonated in his mind, and he wondered… But for a Sakurazukamori, love made you mortal, and death always followed passion. And, always, fatal embrace was the finale to the dance between lovers.

He might give Subaru-kun another chance. Eventually, one of them would die. However, Seishirou smiled, it wasn’t time yet.


	2. Five Minutes Before Time Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For solesakuma, for the timespan meme.

Eventually he tired of the chase. She was nothing if not persistent, but she was not his prey. Like everything else, whatever interest she held faded into boredom.

From the foot of the Sakura he watched Hokuto come in the white shikifuku she had no right to. Did she think she could substitute for her brother? He would disabuse her of the notion. Neither had she the strength to threaten him.

"I want you to kill me," She said. Curiosity rekindled. Perhaps there were amusement left in this game. Perhaps Sleeping Beauty would wake from his sister's kiss of death.


End file.
